Happily Ever After?
by FrOsTiEiMz2011
Summary: Aaron and Jackson meet the same way but different timing. Will it work out differntly though?  REVIEWS WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Emmerdale as much as I would like to own them! **

**This is my first fanfic, don't know if it's any good but sure said I may as well give it a go! Love Aarson – miss Jackson so much . So anyway this is kind of AU, some of the same things will happen but the outcomes will change – one thing I can promise is that there will be no train crash! This is going to be a happy story so may be kind of fairytale-ish! **

**Finally, so I don't have to keep saying 'Aaron said/Jackson said', I have Aaron in bold and Jackson in plain text. Ok so I'll stop rambling now, hope you all enjoy and review so I know if I'm doing a good job or not! **

**CHAPTER ONE: FANCY A GAME?**

"Fancy a game?"

Aaron looked up to find the guy in the red chequered shirt who had being playing pool the last time he saw, standing in front of him. "**Eh?**" he asked. Pointing to the pool

table, "A game of pool, I promise I'll go easy on ya!" the guy replied cheekily. "**Nah, you're alright, I can't**" Aaron replied and stood up to leave. "It's only pool, my

shout", Aaron looked at this guy again, properly this time and thought _'he ain't half bad'_, "**Go on then**" he [Aaron] decided, "**but be prepared to be trashed – I'm the**

** master of the pool table!**". He could do with the cheering up after splitting up with Flynn and a game of pool with a hot guy might just do the trick.

The guy held out his hand "Jackson Walsh", Aaron shook it and replied "**Aaron Livesy**". "Ready to be slaughtered, Aaron?" Jackson asked. "**Humph, you wish**" Aaron

laughed. "So Aaron, what do you do?" Jackson asked as he set up the pool balls. "**I'm a mechanic, well training to be one at least. I go to college here in Hotten and**

** work at my cousin's garage in Emmerdale**". "Handy that". Aaron gave him a look and said, "**depends on how you look at it really, it's my uncle that runs it most of **

**the time and he can be a nightmare to work for, but yeah, I suppose it is handy, that and can't really get fired or me mam will have a go at him**!" Jackson laughed,

"She that scary?" "**No, just that annoying. So what about you? What do you do?**" "Builder, one of the best there is too!" Aaron snorted a laugh at this. '_This guy is hot_

_ and funny_'. He hadn't planned on meeting anyone tonight, in fact, he had only come in the first place because his mam and Paddy were going on and on at him about

getting out more since Flynn. But Jackson seemed a really nice guy, he was easy going and so far, even though it had only been a few minutes, they seemed to be

getting on very well indeed. "Earth to Aaron", he heard and looked up. "Hope it's me you're thinking of" Jackson said with a cheeky smile on his face, head cocked to the

side, leaning against the pool cue in his hand. Aaron blushed at being caught out and Jackson noticing this said, "Oh ho, so it _was _me you were thinking of. Hope it's

nothing too kinky" Jackson said with a wink. Aaron started to stammer at this, having been caught off guard, not knowing what to say back. "**Ah ... ahmmm ... eh**"was all

he could manage, then clearing his throat he tried again, "**I..Eh...**" "Aaron, relax, I was just kidding". "**Yeah ... Yeah... so let's get on with this game of pool then eh? **

**Winner buys loser a pint**". "You're on!"

* * *

><p>Aaron was distracted, he usually wiped the board clean when playing against anyone in pool, but not tonight. Playing with Jackson proved hard to focus properly and so<p>

was resulting in him losing the game. Jackson had just potted the black ball "Guess that means the drinks are on you. I thought you said you were the master of the pool

table?". "**Don't have my lucky charm with me tonight, that must be it**" Aaron said as they made their way to the bar. "Oh yeah, and what's your lucky charm?" Aaron

winked, "**Wouldn't you like to know**". Jackson shook his head and laughed, "yeah I would actually". Aaron ordered their drinks and said, "**Well, I could tell you ... **

**buuuuttttt ...then I'd have to kill you**", " Ha! Fine then, I won't push you into telling me now, but just so you know, I _will _get it out of you eventually, if not tonight then

definitely some other time". "**Ahhh ... who said there'd be a next time?**" This time it was Jackson's turn to stutter, "ahh ... ahmmm ... well, I just ... eh". Aaron snorted

into his pint, "**Now who needs to relax, I was messing with you, I've had a good time tonight, I think I could manage seeing you again**" Aaron said smiling. Jackson

smiled back, "me too".

* * *

><p>After their drinks, Aaron decided he best call it a night, "<strong>I've to be up early for work, but maybe I could, eh, ahemmm, get your number or summat and we could do <strong>

**something sometime?**" "Yeah sure, here, here's my business card, look forward to it". "**Yeah, so, eh see ya then**" Aaron smiled shyly, not sure whether he should kiss

him or not or whether it was too soon, he was never any good at these things. He didn't have to decide in the end as Jackson said "Yeah, see you soon" and leant

forward and kissed him on the cheek. Aaron felt his stomach turn upside down. He would have liked to grab Jackson and kiss him on the lips and a lot more if he was

being honest with himself, but he knew that it was definitely too soon for that. He blushed at the thought.

* * *

><p>On the bus on the way back to Emmerdale, Aaron took out his mobile and text Jackson <strong>'had fun 2nite, cant wait til next time, A x'<strong>. Just as Aaron was getting off the bus

he heard his phone bleep. He took it out and read the message, all it said was 'me too, c u soon, J x', but it made him smile the whole way back to Smithy.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – ANNOYING PEOPLE**

It was lunch time and Aaron was headed towards the cafe. He would have gone to the pub except Cain and Ryan had been going on at him all morning about the reason for his good mood, knowing full well he had been out the night before and were in full form for throwing out the latest jokes – he didn't realise it was a crime to be happy these days! So instead, he decided to go to the cafe and have a peaceful lunch. "**Bacon sarnie please, Bob**", "Right you are, take a seat, I'll bring it over". "**Cheers**". Just as he turned around to find somewhere to sit, in came Paddy through the door. '**Just my luck**' he thought. "Alright Aaron" "**Hiya Paddy, what brings you here, you skiving again?**" "Ha ha, on the cake run if you must know. We're quite busy and it was the only way I could get Pearl and Rhona to work through lunch! Sooo, how did last night go?" "**Fine**". "That's all I'm getting – fine?" "**Yes, Paddy, it was just a night out, flipping hell**". "Sorry, sorry..." Aaron thanked Bob as he brought over his sandwich and Paddy ordered his cakes. Aaron's phone beeped just as he was about to take a bite into his sandwich. He decided he'd let it go until he was finished his lunch, that and he didn't want Paddy going on at him about who it was, because if truth be known, if it was Jackson he didn't know if he would be able to keep the smile off his face; but, no, Paddy had other ideas. "Think you've a message". "**Yeah, it can wait til I've finished this**" he said as he nodded at his lunch. "Who is it?" "**Sorry, didn't realise I was psychic and anyway what business is it of yours?" **"Yeah ... yeah ... ahmmm ... ahhh" "Here you are Paddy; don't eat them all at once!" 'Saved by the bell' thought Paddy, "Cheers Bob, right I best be off see you later" Aaron shook his head "**See ya Padz**".

As he was walking back to the garage, Aaron heard the tell-tale clicking of his mother's heels. '**Great**' he thought to himself, this was just what he needed. "Hiya love" "**Look I've got to get back to work so if you don't min-**" "Hello to you too mam, how're you today? Why Aaron I'm great thanks and how are you? Humph ya fine humph", Chas imitated. "**Hilarious**" "I know, how'd last night go?" "**See I knew it would end up with this, bye mam, talk to you later ... or not**" "Aar-" "**Bye mum**" Aaron emphasised his words this time. Chas knew better than to keep trying to get anymore information off him so left him off but decided she was going to go to Paddy's and see if he[Aaron] had said anything to him.

"Knock, knock" Chas said as she walked into the vets. "Paddy about, Pearl?" "He's in with Maisie – black lab – owner says she has a flatulence problem – its Mr. Long who's in denial if you ask me, if you only saw the state of him – it's poor Maisie I feel sorry for, being blamed like that!" "So he's busy then?" "Who? Mr. Long? I..." "Paddy, Pearl - I meant Paddy, just tell him to give me a ring when he can yeah". "Alright, but we're very busy today so it might be a while" Pearl answered, a bit put out. "Right, bye Pearl" Chas replied and walked out the door. "Humph, some people just don't have manners these days" "What's that Pearl? Who doesn't have any manners?"

Paddy had come out with Maisie in tow looking like she was feeling very sorry for herself. "That Chastity, came barging in looking for you then left asking me to tell you to ring her without so much as a please or thank you". "Chas was here, what did she want?" "Well I don't know do I? She just said for you to ring her and walked out clicking those heels of hers! I mean she can barely walk in them, never mind the fact that she is much too old to be wearing them along with what she was wearing or not wearing as the case may be!" Paddy decided he better diffuse Pearl before she really got her rant going because if he let her get stuck in then he could be here for a while. "I'm sure she didn't mean to..." "Don't you go sticking up for that woman Paddy Kirk, after everything she done to you in the past, you're the last person who should be standing by her" 'Here we go' thought Paddy, "Look Pearl, why don't you go into the kitchen and have a cup of tea and a custard cream, I bought earlier on the cake run" "Oh no I couldn't, a woman my age can't be having that much sugar in one day Paddy and that cake was overloaded - " "Just have a tea break then Pearl, you deserve it after working through lunch and everything, I'd have been lost without you" Paddy knew he was putting on the charm offense but it was the only way to tame Pearl when her feathers had been ruffled, even when he had the faintest idea that she was over exaggerating and it worked. "Oh, well thank you Paddy, think I will then, yes and I'm sure one custard cream won't hurt!" "I'm sure it won't and I won't tell anyone"

"Chas... Chas... CHAS, would you let me talk please! Thank you. Look I bumped into him earlier in the cafe and he wouldn't tell me anything either alright! Look he just went out maybe we should just leave him to it and if and I mean IF anything did happen with anyone then he'll tell us when he's good and ready, OK? Ok, I'll see you later at the pub, but in the meantime, leave him be alright? Good, talk to you later" Paddy sighed as he hung up the phone, but he didn't have the time to breathe as his next appointment had showed up. 'No rest for the wicked' he thought to himself. "Mrs. Bridge, how're you keeping? What's wrong with little Rex today?"

'**Thank God it's busy this afternoon**' thought Aaron. Since he'd come back from lunch, Cain and Ryan hadn't had the chance to mess with him and when he had seen Cameron there when he came back he thought that it was going to be one hell of an afternoon; but someone must be looking down on him because they had had customer after customer since half one. Aaron was busy working away on Alicia's car, it was the umpteenth time she had brought it in, in fact she could have bought a new one with the amount of money that she had put into fixing the heap of crap that he had been trying to fix all day to no avail. Cameron came over to him, "So, Aaron, Cain and Ryan here have been filling me in on your night out" Aaron glared at the other two, "**Don't know how, haven't told them anything about it**" "Well, they seem to think you picked up some hunk and took him back to yours" "**You what? What the hell do you two think you're up to, eh?**" Cameron burst out laughing at this stage, "Relax Aaron, I was taking the piss, they said nothing, only that you'd been out and were in a good mood this morning – which obviously hasn't lasted to this afternoon by the looks of it" Aaron took a deep breath, "**Yeah, well, when you've had those two comedians over there on at ya all day then you're good mood wouldn't last either**" "They're only kidding you Aaron, don't take them seriously, they'll only keep at it if you do" "Oi, I'm not paying ye to stand around gassing all day, get back to work!" Cain shouted over to them. Cameron rolled his eyes but left to finish the car he was working on. '**Let this day be over soon**' thought Aaron, as it seemed to be dragging since lunch.

Aaron had just finished work and was walking out of the garage yard when Adam pulled over on the quad. "Alright mate, fancy a pint?" "**Ahh, yeah go on then, just have to go home and have a shower first lad, it's been a long day**" "Alright see ya there in a while so" "**See ya in a bit**" Aaron got home, had his shower and grabbed his jacket off his bed before heading out the door, not seeing his phone, with a message flashing on the screen, fall out of his pocket as he done so.


End file.
